


Te Aprecio

by destielmustbecanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Sam, crowley - Freeform, hunter time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, si alguien le apetece decir que le pareció que lo diga( la verdad no me acabar de gustar ni a mi) sea para bien o para mal, vivo de los comentarios, creo que lo he dicho en otro fic, pero soy como el monstruo de las galletas solo que con comentarios. Ah y gracias por leerlo.</p></blockquote>





	Te Aprecio

El día anterior habían acabado con un nido de vampiros, en realidad no el más grande ni numeroso que habían visto pero ambos estaban tan doloridos como podían, suerte que estaban allí Gabe y Cas para salvarles el pellejo.

 

La verdad es que Sammy no se podía creer que así como así el arcángel decidiese ayudarles y dejar sus travesuras de lado, aunque dudaba que tardase mucho en caer en sus viejos hábitos, es El Bromista, no tardaría en gastar alguna estúpida, arriesgada e irónica broma pero mientras seguía portándose bien les era útil.

 

Dean ya hacía rato que estaba despierto y se fue a la cafetería,  donde encontró algo interesante en el periódico, un asesinato, supuestamente su marido la mato para luego atarse en un almacén abandonado, quizás no sería nada pero era imposible que aquel hombre se atase a sí mismo en el almacén así que Dean decidió que sería su próximo caso.

 

Sam se había duchado y tumbado de nuevo en la cama esperando a que Dean apareciese cosa que hizo en el instante que decidió ir a buscarlo el mismo –“hey Sammy, creo que tenemos un caso”- dijo animado –“ah, toma”- lanzo la bolsa que tenía en las manos a Sam que la abrió para ver que era comida –“gracias”- agradeció –“¿de qué se trata?”- pregunto aunque en realidad estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era un mísero día libre de monstruos pero al contrario que el Dean que incluso recibió más golpes estaba como si nada, manos a la obra, hay trabajo, Sam no pudo evitar soplar algo cabreado.

 

-“un asesinato, el hombre mató a su mujer y luego se ató en un almacén abandonado”- explicó  mirando a Sam ya que en realidad no parecía algo de lo que debiesen ocuparse ellos y esperaba convencerle–“eso es todo, Dean dudo que sea de nuestra incumbencia, solo es un pirado más”- dijo Sam, no quería trabajar por extraño que pareciese –“bueno, investigalo un poco y si no tiene que ver dormirás todo el jodido día”- dijo mientras  se dirigía a coger el traje del coche –“me voy a preguntar”- .

 

Dean estaba frente la casa, aun había policías, se acercó a uno de ellos –“agente Sabbath, FBI”- se presentó mientras sacaba su placa de identificación falsa, aunque nadie noto que no era real como siempre –“¿Qué pintan aquí los federales?”- pregunto curioso el señor aparentemente ya mayor, diría que a poco de jubilarse y dejar su cargo a otro policía –“estudiar este asesinato”- dijo –“bien”- respondió el policía durativo mientras le acompañaba al interior de la casa y le enseñaba donde estuvo el cadáver.

 

Sammy abrió su ordenador  para buscar en realidad cosas sobre un caso que suponía que no era de su incumbencia.

 

-“¿hubo algún testigo?”- pregunto Dean al policía que había recogiendo  -“puede pero no esta habladora, más o menos”- dijo el policía –“¿Quién?”- pregunto –“al parecer su vecina vio cómo su marido le golpeaba hasta matarla, pero ella esta tan conmocionada que parece no saber ni lo que vio, no se puede arrancar… arg déjelo, esa señora esta loca”- le respondió, parecía preocupado sin duda debía llevar poco en el cuerpo parecía más afectado que cualquiera de los hombres que había en el lugar –“¿que vio?”- pregunto –“es una locura, dudo que les sirva de nada”- dijo, Dean asintió, ya iría el mismo a preguntarle.

 

Sam no encontró nada realmente importante,  el  marido ya tenía antecedentes en su  adolescencia había sido un matón de barrio cosa que le llevo a dormir en comisaria bastantes veces, conocía a su mujer desde el universidad y se casaron diez años después, desde entonces el hombre había sido respetuoso y para nada violento, pero esta información no era algo que les dijese que ese caso era para ellos y no para las autoridades. Solo le decía que ese hombre ya era un psicópata antes quizás menos hiriente pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un asesino.

 

Dean camino hasta casa de la vecina y toco la puerta,  -“¿sí?”- dijo alguien tras la puerta –“agente Sabbath, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas”- dijo y la señora abrió para poder ver mejor la placa –“pase, es por Bel ¿verdad?”- pregunto la señora, Dean asintió mientras se sentaba –“¿podrías decirme que sabes de Bel y que vio?”- Dijo Dean mientras la señora asentía –“ Bel era una gran amiga, me lo contaba todo, ella y su marido jamás se pelearon estaban planeando tener hijos, ella misma me lo conto”- dijo parando un momento para coger un pañuelo ya que empezó a llorar, -“ayer, vi como su marido la mataba, pero no era el, ella me lo conto no era el,  que sentía que ese no era el, entonces vi como él le golpeaba repetidas veces hasta que se desplomo”- dijo –“lo siento, ¿me podrías decir si vio algo raro en el?”- pregunto intentando ser delicado, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo –“si, ella se defendía y le arranco la piel”- dijo, un metamórfico sin duda, últimamente no se habían topado con ningún trotapieles, ya era hora–“gracias, y siento haberle molestado”- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

 

Gabriel se moría de ganas por gastar un estúpida broma al menor de los Winchester, sobretodo porque al estar durmiendo no estaba tan atento a sus movimientos y el podría chasquear los dedos y pasar tiempo con Sammy pero el problema era Dean y su hermanito que los encontrarían así que no tiene más remedio que quedarse mirando a Sam dormir, siempre se había burlado de Cas cuando observaba dormir a Dean aunque le encantaba cuando Dean se asustaba, no era una broma pero como mínimo se reía,  y ahora él está sentado en una silla mirando a Sam dormir, era irónico tanto como la naturaleza de muchas de sus bromas.

 

Dean abrió la puerta y encontró a Gabriel mirando muy concentrado a su hermano dormir, algo que de primeras le pareció muy raro, pero después de unos segundos le hizo gracia  -“ así que eso de observar a la gente dormir viene de familia”- dijo Dean ganándose la atención de Gabriel que sonrió –“bueno normalmente  el cuerpo y en especial el culo de Sammy es menos complicado de ver mientras duerme, supongo que Cas piensa lo mismo de tu cuerpo”-  Dean se sonrojo pensando que quizás Cas podía ser un pervertido como su hermano mayor –“Dean Winchester ¿sonrojado?” se rio tan fuerte que despertó a Sam.

 

De inmediato Gabriel desapareció –“hermanito ¿sabías que tenías Gabriel observando tu culo?”- dijo mientras Sam se sentaba correctamente –“idiota”- dijo –“bueno, ¿descubriste algo?”- dijo Dean mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza “yo sí, parece un metamórfico, hubo una testigo, la vecina que vio como el la golpeaba hasta matarla mientras se defendía ella le arranco la piel”- dijo sonriendo “mm… puede que tengas razón” se levantó y fue al baño –“lo de Gabriel era verdad, estaba aquí observándote, daba un poco de grima”- dijo –“tanta como Cas”- dijo sonriendo –“Sammy, ¿estas defendiendo a tu novio?”- bromeo  –“arg… no, es hetero”- dijo  un poco incómodo –“Sam, era una broma, bueno, te espero en la cafetería”-.

 

 

Dean fue a la cafetería donde encontró de nuevo a Gabriel ahora con Cas sentado a su lado –“Hola Dean”- dijo Cas mientras Dean se sentaba a su lado y esperaba a Sam, no quería comentarlo delante de Cas pero sin duda se moría por saber el porqué de la molesta manía de observar a las personas dormir, él pensó que era para protegerles ¿sino porque sería? pero  Gabriel le dio una nueva idea de lo que hacían observando mientras ellos dormían y sin duda le hacía estar bastante incómodo.

 

Gabriel levanto la mirada de su plato y miro a Dean, que no debía ser consciente de la expresión de su cara, leyó su mente y lo único que había dentro era Cas, Cas, Cas y montones de tonterías sobre el porqué le observaba,  sin duda tentaba al bromista, podía meter a Dean en un universo alternativo donde Cas fuese su puta que por una parte le vendrá bien librarse de Dean y en ese universo crear su propia telenovela en que el principal fuese Dean. Sería divertido pero tenía que portarse bien, francamente no le gustaba.

 

Sam apareció y se sentó con los demás –“¿Qué hacéis aquí?”- les pregunto a los angelitos, en especial a Gabriel, ya que Cas siempre estaba con Dean y no era extraño encontrarlo con Dean, pero en cambio Gabriel era raro, claro que ahora decidió ser bueno, pero seguía siendo raro.

 

Gabriel sabía que se refería a el –“pensé en que sería divertido ayudar”- se justificó Gabriel –“no creo que necesitemos ayuda, solo es un metamórfico, Gabriel no necesitamos tu ayuda a todas horas”- dijo, empezaba a preguntarse cuál era la razón de que el arcángel estuviera tan atento y quisiera ayudarles –“acaso no te gusta trabajar conmigo, venga es divertido”- dijo aferrándose a Sam por el cuello intentando avergonzarle, tan rápido como pudo se quitó al arcángel bromista que intentaba tomarle el pelo pero no lo suficiente rápido, Dean ya se estaba riendo de él, seguro que ya tenía una larga colección de burlas todas dirigidas a Sam.

 

Dean se levantó, tenían que descubrir cuál era el escondite del metamórfico, normalmente estaban en las alcantarillas, aun así no se confiarían -“hora de encontrarlo”- dijo girándose –“supongo que si queréis venir nos ayudareis a encontrarlo”- dijo, aunque Dean prefería que solo viniese Cas, aunque pensándolo mejor, si pudiese estar a solas con Gabriel le podría preguntar porque la obsesión de observar o si era algo especial.

 

Sam no estaba muy contento con la propuesta de su hermano, claro que sería más rápido pero,  esperaba  que Gabriel empezase con sus tonterías, no quería eso, en cambio Castiel seguro que les sería una gran ayuda ya que sin duda no se tomaba todo a broma, ni parecía ser un pervertido, quizás no le gustase que Gabriel le observase dormir, ahora entendía a Dean, era espeluznante que alguien o más bien algo te observase dormir, era extraño.

 

Dean y Sam casi habían llegado a casa de la víctima, como siempre los ángeles desaparecieron con un aletear de alas y les esperaban frente a la casa.

 

Gabriel entre todos siempre fue el hermano más molesto que tiene, siempre queriendo entrometerse, llevaban diez minutos solos y Gabriel ya había empezado a hablar de Dean -“¿entonces me dirás que no te gusta?”- pregunto, ya lo había preguntado tantas veces y la respuesta fue la misma, no te incumbe –“tienes que responderme de una vez Cassie aunque yo estoy seguro de que si”- dijo sonriendo –“seguro que por eso le observas dormir”- dijo mientras Cas apartaba la cara de su hermano y vio al impala de lejos.

 

Aparcaron y bajaron del coche, Gabriel estaba susurrando en la oreja de Cas y Cas parecía estar sonrojándose mientras se apartaba de su hermano, cosa que enfadaba  a Dean muchísimo no le gustaba demasiado el comportamiento del arcángel, aunque después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, algo que no debía estar ya que era Cas, no debía estarlo.

 

-“busquemos, nos separaremos en dos grupos, puede que esté en las alcantarillas o que se esconda en las cercanías, cubriremos más terreno”- dijo Dean mientras se acercaba a Cas para ir con el pero Gabriel le cogió del brazo y arrastro a Dean lejos de Cas giñando el ojo a su hermanito que parecía enfadarse, mientras Sam se quedaba asombrado por la escena –“Sammy y Cassie buscad en los alrededores, yo me llevare a Dean a las alcantarillas, oscuras, húmedas”- no pudo evitar reírse mirando fijamente a Cas.

 

Dean se estaba cabreando consideradamente, a que estúpido juego jugaba Gabriel, se giró y camino hasta una alcantarilla, tendría que hacer palanca para abrirla, fue hasta el impala cogió una palanca y reviso su pistola antes de ir y abrir, una vez abierto miro a Gabriel y entro, seguro que habría sido más fácil que el arcángel les llevase pero, uno, su cuerpo no era fan de la teletransportación y dos era Gabriel, no se fiaba.

 

-“¿Qué le pasa a Gabriel?”- pregunto Sam a Cas mientras caminaban alrededor de la casa buscando algo que les indicase hacia donde podía haber ido el metamórfico –“no le pasa nada, es Gabriel”- dijo Castiel, que estaba enfadado, no le gustaba que se burlase de él así, Sam no evito reír al comentario.

 

Dean estaba andando por las alcantarillas, que realmente eran asquerosas como siempre –“Gabriel, ¿Por qué no dejaste que Cas viniese conmigo?”- pregunto a los veinte minutos de estar andando –“bueno, fue idea tuya, tu querías preguntarme porque Cassie te observa dormir”- dijo sonriendo –“además, me gustar molestar a Cassie”- añadió –“putos, dejad mi pensamientos en paz de una jodida vez”- se quejó Dean en voz alta –“bueno ¿quieres que te diga porque te observa?”- dijo mientras abrazaba a Dean por la espalda, -“si, pero me gustaría que me dejases, no sé, espacio”- se había cabreado, Dean intento quitarse a Gabriel de encima, pero el arcángel no le dejaba –“venga, es divertido solo estoy cabreando a Cas”- afirmo –“¿Cómo?”- pregunto –“bueno, los ángeles somos bastante celosos cuando algo es nuestro”- dijo sonriendo –“¿soy de Cas? ¿Pero qué mierda dices?”-  dijo sorprendido –“oh, ¿acaso no te gusta? eres de Cas y esta celoso ahora mismo, me extraña que no venga a apartarme de ti”- afirmo.

 

Castiel y Sam habían conseguido descubrir donde se escondía, Dean no se equivocaba, en las alcantarillas, pero bastante lejos de la casa, Sam decidió llamar a Dean para decirle, pero antes de que buscara el teléfono y lo llamara escucho hablar a su hermano bajo de el  -“puedes dejar de ser un jodido estorbo”- se quejó–“arg… qué asco”- dijo Gabriel aferrándose a Dean, él sabía que Cas estaba justo sobre ellos –“no quiero pisar tanta porquería Dean ¿me llevas?”- dijo Gabriel mientras intentaba subirse sobre el cazador –“vete a molestar a otra persona”- dijo Dean enfadado –“bueno, te pedí permiso pero puedo obligarte” afirmo mientras seguía intentando subiré sobre el cazador pero Cas se lo impidió cogiendo a su hermano y tirándolo en la porquería –“arg… hola Cassie”- en su tono de voz se notaba la intención.

 

Sam abrió la alcantarilla y entro, nada más ver al molesto arcángel mojado de arriba abajo se empezó a reír de el –“¿Qué Gabe, te metiste con quien no debías?”- Cas sonrió ante la victoria, algo que asusto e impresiono a los hermanos, Cas no solía sonreír a no ser que hubiese perdido la cordura de nuevo.

 

Siguieron andando y al rato encontraron ropa tirada en el suelo y decidieron subir al exterior, cuando estuvieron observaron el lugar, frente un almacén –“es donde encontraron al marido”- afirmo Dean –“lógico”- dijo Sam mientras andaba hacia el almacén acompañado de su hermano mientras los ángeles desaparecían, seguro que para aparecer dentro el almacén.

 

Cas y Gabriel se transportaron dentro el almacén donde encontraron al metamórfico –“un mal día para no estar bien escondido”- dijo Gabriel sonriendo mientras decidía cuál de sus juegos ejecutar, pero Cas se adelantó yendo hacia el metamórfico que  salió corriendo hacia la puerta por la que entrarían los Winchester, Cas iba a ir tras el pero el hijo de puta se encontró con Dean y Sam, desgraciadamente logro quitarle el arma de las manos de Dean y lo uso de escudo mientras se iba llevándose a Dean con él.

 

-“hijo de puta”- se quejó Dean, no entendía como podía estar tan distraído, como un estúpido metamórfico había logrado coger su arma y utilizarle de escudo, quizás porque lo que ocupaba su cabeza era Cas y la posibilidad de que el ángel estuviera celoso, mierda, debió estar mucho más centrado.

 

-“Cas ¿puedes localizarlo?”- Dijo Sam cabreado –“acaso no recordáis que lleváis en vuestras costillas, no puedo encontrarle”- Sam no era el único que estaba enfadado menos mal que después de unos minutos se tranquilizaron -“su móvil ¿tiene el GPS activado?”- pregunto Gabriel, Sam sonrió y casi se tira a abrazar al arcángel que por suerte parecía estar más centrado que los otros dos -“es verdad, creo que lo tiene activado”- respondió Sam mientras se dirigía al Impala –“Dean tiene las llaves”- dijo en voz alta para a continuación suspirar –“Cas, puedes llevarme al motel”- dijo –“Jo, pensé que me lo pedirías a mí, soy más guapo que mi hermanito”- bromeo Gabriel mientras se llevaba a Sam antes de que lo hiciera Cas.

 

Dean estaba atado a una viga en un viejo edificio abandonado,  busco en el suelo pero no había nada para romper la cuerda, y si decidía mover la viga seguro que acabaría por derrumbar el edificio sobre el –“sabes que te encontraran”- afirmo Dean –“lo sé, tengo a un cazador y a dos ángeles tras mi culo”- dijo, por primera vez un metamórfico se mostraba preocupado en lugar de mostrarse como un jodido psicópata –“habrá… alguna manera, tengo que… cazador ¿dime como acabar con un ángel?”- dijo sentándose al lado de Dean que negó con la cabeza –“no toques ni un pelo a Cas… a ningún ángel”- dijo corrigiéndose, demasiado tarde –“¿Cas?”- pregunto el metamórfico –“entonces eres ¿Dean?”- pregunto el metamórfico aunque era más una afirmación.

 

 Sam abrió su ordenador –“¿tardara mucho?”- pregunto Gabriel sentándose al lado de Sam –“no mucho”- respondió Sam –“voy a pasear por los alrededores a ver si veo al metamórfico”- dijo Gabriel, le gustaba gastar bromas pesadas, le gustaba ver lo irritados y , incluso, desesperados que llegaban a ser algunas personas, pero ver a Sam de esta manera no era agradable y su hermanito no le ayudaba, quizás Cas seguía con su expresión neutra y aparentemente sereno pero Gabriel sabía que estaba frenético, sabía que su hermanito odiaba que Dean estuviese en peligro y lo estaba, sabía que para Cas no poder proteger a su protegido le devastaba, no solo porque fuese su protegido, era Dean.

 

-“si eres Dean, entonces supongo que estas llaves son de tu coche, donde está el arsenal”- sonrió mientras Dean se preguntaba como sabia tanto, normalmente los demonios lo sabían y su coche estaba protegido, no podían abrir el maletero a no ser que le borrase las marcas que Sam le hizo, maldito Sam no debió arañar a su niño, aunque fuese por una buena razón–“¿Cómo sabes tanto?”- pregunto Dean –“bueno, un amiguito que se trasladó del infierno a la tierra hace ya mucho me prometió poder, lo único que debía hacer era traerle a cualquiera de los dos hermanos Winchester”- dijo mientras salía del lugar –“sabes que juegas con fuego, nunca mejor dicho”- grito Dean, el metamórfico volvió dentro acompañado –“al final pudiste coger a uno, no te creí capaz”- dijo la chica que venía tras el metamórfico –“¿Quién eres?”- pregunto Dean –“en realidad solo un demonio de bajo rango que decidisteis cazar y el demonio que te llevara de nuevo al infierno, quizás me seria de mucho más valor Sammy pero seguro que algunos disfrutaran de tenerte de nuevo a bajo”-.

 

Gabriel volvió al almacén, no soportaba estar cerrado con Cas intentando ocultar su rabia y con Sam y el único sonido que el teclear del ordenador, repaso paso por paso por donde se movió el metamórfico antes de que  amenazando a Dean con su propia arma les obligo a no ir tras ellos,  sitio andando a ningún lugar probando suerte.

 

-“no podemos matar a un ángel y menos al arcángel Gabriel, ¿Qué quieres que haga?”- dijo el metamórfico nervioso, seguro que les localizaron –“no podemos matarlos sin tener una arma que solo los mismos ángeles pueden obtener, a no ser que nuestro amigote aquí atado tenga algo en su maletero”- dijo el demonio mientras Dean sonreía –“pero, supongo que eso significa que no tienes nada para matarles, dime ¿tienes ese aceite tan especial?”- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Dean y jugaba con su pelo intentando aparentar inocente, Dean negó con la cabeza –“ningún aceite retendría un ángel”- mintió Dean pero el demonio le golpeo –“mentir no está bien”- dijo sarcásticamente –“ve y busca en su coche algún tipo de aceite”- dijo mientras el metamórfico se iba –“acaso me llamas tonta, se lo del aceite”- dijo –“¿Cómo?”- pregunto Dean –“supongo que algún idiota le confeso ese secretito a quien no debía y el me lo dijo a mi”-.

 

Gabriel volvió al motel –“¿lo encontraste?”- pregunto Gabriel –“si”- respondió Sam, Gabriel se acercó a mirar donde y se fue al lugar –“mira quien ha llegado a Casa, deje que adivine ¿Loki? ¿O prefieres Gabriel?”- dijo el demonio andando hacia atrás mientras entraba a una habitación –“¿Cómo?”- se extrañó, ¿Cómo podía saber tanto? –“tengo buenos contactos”- afirmo mientras sonrió, había conseguido que Gabriel entrase en la habitación, al momento encendió el aceite y salió –“debiste seguir siendo el bromista el lugar de querer ayudar a patético uno y patético dos sin olvidar a tu hermanito quizás al único que temer ya que tu estas atrapado”- afirmo.

 

El demonio salió y se fue al lado de Dean –“dejame adivinar ¿falta Castiel?...”- fue interrumpido por Dean –“no es estúpido, no dejara que le hagas nada, es mucho más poderoso que tu”- dijo Dean enfadado –“si, es poderoso pero si es verdad  que iría al mismo el infierno por ti y sin duda no sería la primera vez que nos visita para sacar tu alma de entre nuestras manos”- sonrió –“es poderoso si no tuviera en cuenta, creas o no se bastante de la estupenda historia que protagonizasteis tú y tu hermanito junto a ese ángel”- afirmo –“como dos humanos y un ángel del señor rebelde habían impedido la muerte de millones y millones de almas, almas que nos serian de gran entretenimiento, ¿sabes?  Abajo hay poco que hacer, bueno, sí que lo sabes”- afirmo mientras pasaba la mano por su hombro –“es extraño verte tan entero, creo que no soy el único demonio que creía que era una obra de arte ese túnel en tu hombro, algo merecido”- dijo.

 

Castiel y Sam pensaban seguir un plan, era Dean y Cas podría revivirlo y seguro que acabaría agotado pero si fuese falta iría de nuevo a por el alma de Dean, tantas  veces como hiciese falta,  aun así no quería ser temerarios y perder el control lo la situación asustando al monstruo cuando lo que podía pasar es que de nuevo fuese a por Dean, y por seguro se encontraría atado sino ya estaría con ellos.

 

-“¿quieres callarte?”- dijo Dean cabreado mientras le recordaba cada una de sus heridas pasadas, claro que no las olvido pero podía evitar pensar en ello, siempre se le dio bien evadir todo lo que no quería afrontar, pero tenía que admitir que estaba cansado de hacerlo, no servía de nada –“no, solo estoy haciendo tiempo mientras esperamos que tu angelito aparezca, y cuando venga a salvarte quedar atrapado, oye Dean ¿Qué preferirías, te torturo a ti o torturo a Cas?”- dijo haciendo que Dean estuviese cada vez más furioso –“no puedes tocarle un pelo, él es un ángel”- dijo Dean –“¿Cómo anda de poderes tu angelito? No sé yo si es realmente poderoso, dentro de un circulo de aceite, yo podría lanzarle gotas de aceite y hacerle arder poco a poco ante tus ojos”- se rio.

 

Castiel se había teletrasportado donde estaba Dean, el factor sorpresa ya no era algo con que contasen, examino una habitación antes de pudo escuchar alguien reírse y desde lejos podía adivinar que era, un demonio, él estaba hablando con Dean  -“venga dime ¿Qué prefieres?”- dijo, Castiel quería escuchar pero decidió preguntarle luego a Dean, aunque no cree que consiga que le responda, ningún problema para el que sabía leer la mente, camino hacia delante, al momento el demonio se dio cuenta de que había llegado su invitado y golpeo la cabeza de Dean dejándole inconsciente.

 

Sam estaba, básicamente intentando forcejear la cerradura del impala, cosa que Dean odiaría y por lo que seguro que se enfadaría, logro abrirlo, y estaba intacto, abrió el maletero pero al abrirlo pudo ver que faltaban cosas, la más notable, el aceite.

 

-“suéltalo”- exigió Castiel acercándose mas –“por supuesto, ven tú mismo a por él”- dijo –“¿sabes que te matare?”- el demonio se encogió de hombros y sonrió, mientras daba tres pasos para atrás, Cas camino acercándose mas a Dean pero el demonio lanzo el mechero de Dean que había cogido de su bolsillo y encendió el aceite –“le soltare, cuando decida que he tenido suficiente diversión, por él no me daría tanto como por ti”- era una trampa para él.

 

Sam hizo un puente al Impala, Dean no solo se enfadaría sino que lo mataría y se fue hacia donde Dean y los otros dos ángeles estaban, y no era difícil adivinar que tenían problemas.

 

Dean notaba su cabeza palpitar, ¿Por qué los demonios siempre hacían lo mismo? Ojala pudiese golpearles tan fuerte en la cabeza como para que desasen sacársela, abrió los ojos y vio a Cas frente a él, sentado en medio de un circulo de aceite –“mira quien ha despertado Cas, estaba harto del monologo”- dijo el demonio mientras miraba a Dean –“casi me olvido, venga Dean ¿Qué prefieres, te torturo o hacemos ángel frito?”- dijo el demonio, sabía que Cas se enfadaría por eso decidió responder mirando el suelo –“prefiero que me tortures”-  eligió –“excelente elección, oye angelito, no te pierdas detalle”- sonrió –“no puedes proteger a tu protegido”-, se acercó a Dean, observándole para a continuación salir y volver a entrar con bastantes armas, algunas que Dean reconocía ya que eran suyas –“vamos a ver….”- dijo observando a Dean mientras cogía un cuchillo y lo clavaba solo un poco en su pecho para hurgar –“¿debería borrar eso?”- se preguntó en voz alta –“no, te dejare tu tatuaje, no me molesta, además antes de que pensemos soltarte tendrás alguna visita más”- afirmo.

 

Sam había llegado al edificio, y sin duda tardaría mucho en encontrarles, no era pequeño, camino hacia el interior y recorrió el primer piso, nada, luego el segundo, nada.

 

Mientras que Sam les buscaba, el demonio parecía haberse divertido mucho, Dean se había desmayado, quizás por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre, pero ninguna de las opciones era buena, -“Castiel  ¿Por qué tanto aprecio a este absurdo humano? ya hace tiempo que no tienes deberes como ángel por lo que se ¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerlo?”- dijo el demonio, que no comprendía lo estúpido que era Castiel, Castiel lo pensó un poco, Dean era una persona admirable, poniendo a todos antes que él, siempre intentando salvar a todo y aunque parecía encantarle los pecados era bueno y solo buscaba el bien y la justicia, ayudando a la gente que se le presentaba, sin olvidar que Dean era increíblemente guapo, y su personalidad era cautivadora y en cierta manera que pocos conocían, era agradable, Castiel se sonrojo, amaba a esa persona, cometía errores, como cualquier ser humano, pero tenía antas virtudes y, él no sabía cómo describirlo en realidad, era una ángel jamás sintió algo así, el demonio lo noto y de inmediato sonrió –“ oh, eres adorable, te enamoraste de tu mascota humana”- dijo.

 

Sam ya había revisado todo, exceptuando los aparcamientos, nada más entrar parecía que tenía armarios para guardar cosas, reviso habitación por habitación, solo le quedaban tres, abrió una puerta y vio a Gabriel aparentemente enfadado mientras miraba la llama, Gabriel levanto la cabeza y sonrió –“Sammy, era hora, sacame”- dijo, Sam se acercó y después de buscar algo entre los pocos trasteros que había en el lugar encontró un extintor en el suelo arrinconado, Gabriel abrazo por la espalda a Sam intencionadamente –“gracias Sammy, pensé que me quedaría allí para siempre”- dijo, Sam y Gabriel salieron de allí –“están allí, Sam, dudo que te sirvan las balas de plata, hay un demonio”-afirmo –“iré yo, no me espera, cree que estoy atrapado, tu mantente a salvo”- dijo mirando a Sam cariñosamente, algo que jamás había visto en Gabriel, estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa que solía poner cuando se burlaba de él.

 

Gabriel apareció de la nada matando al demonio al momento –“Sam”- grito, a lo que Sam respondió corriendo al lugar –“apagalo, yo llevo a Dean al motel”- dijo, Sam lo apago y al momento Cas apareció al lado de Dean –“me lo llevo yo”- afirmo –“vosotros recoged todo lo que os robaron”-.

 

Cas coloco a Dean sobre la cama y poniendo sus manos sobre él lo curo y se sentó a su lado, preocupado aun sabiendo que estaba bien mientras esperaba que apareciesen los otros dos, Cas no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de demonio, no solo a la pregunta que había dejado a Dean tan destrozado, maldita escoria, si no también quería saber a quién se refería con más visitas para ellos, ¿Quién era el cabecilla en este plan? Y porque siempre le ponían precio a la cabeza de Dean y a la de Sam, no podían dejarles tranquilos.

 

Sam metió en el coche todo lo que les habían quitado y se subió, esperando que Gabriel despareciera con un aleteo de alas donde estaba Dean y Castiel, pero al contrario de lo deseado Gabriel se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, su intención  para Sam estaba claro, su hermano inconsciente, Castiel con Dean, estaba claro que para Gabe sería una presa fácil, seguro que buscaría la manera de reírse de él.

 

Dean despertó, y como había pasado siempre que estaba herido se encontró a Cas observándole –“te cure ¿estás bien?”- pregunto Cas inclinando un poco su cabeza –“¿Qué ha pasado?”- pregunto sentándose, no tenía las heridas pero la fatiga sin duda la seguía teniendo –“nos atraparon, a Gabriel y a mí cuando íbamos a rescatarte, te torturaron, y Gabriel y Sam nos rescataron”- dijo –“Dean ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? No debiste elegir que te torturasen a ti –“claro, tenía que elegir que te frieran”- alzo la voz –“quizás”- respondió Cas –“no,  Cas yo podría haber sobrevivido y lo he hecho, en cambio tu no tendrías posibilidad de salvarte si te quemaban”- dijo y Castiel sabía que tenía razón, pero ver a Dean sufrir sin poder hacer nada también fue una tortura para él.

 

-“Sam, no voy a burlarme, ni gastarte ninguna broma, relajate”- afirmo cosa que Sam no se creía –“Sam, creeme, no pienso comportarme inapropiadamente”- dijo –“Gabriel ¿Por qué decidiste ser bueno o lo que sea ahora?”- pregunto –“Sammy para ser  tan inteligente me sorprende que no lo sepas”- afirmo mientras movía su mano a acariciar el pelo de Sam –“¿Por qué?”- pregunto de nuevo, Gabriel se acercó a Sam y le beso en la mejilla, intentando parecer inocente -“por ti”- dijo aun pegado a su mejilla, Sam se alejó sonrojado mientras, sin apartar la mirada de la carrera, negó con la cabeza –“Sam, conmigo no juegues a ocultarlo, no puedes decirme que eres completamente hetero, no puedes afirmar sin mentir que ya habías pensado de esa manera sobre mi”- dijo el arcángel mientras Sam suspiro, malditos siempre leyendo la mente y observando sin permiso –“entonces, me proteges”-  dijo Sam y Gabriel sonrió –“bueno por ahora solo eso”-.

 

El metamórfico escapo,  en realidad no era su prioridad en el momento, su prioridad era Dean, ya irían tras el trotapieles después. El trotapieles cuyo nombre era Dave se había vuelto a esconder en las alcantarillas –“Dave”- escucho tras él, se escondió y espero a ver quién era, no había escuchado esa voz antes, escucho unos pasos acercarse a el –“no te escondas, soy un amigo del demonio con el cual creíste que hiciste un trato”- dijo, el metamórfico dio un paso, sin fiarse demasiado –“¿un amigo?”- pregunto –“bueno, más bien soy su jefe y tú vas a  ser mi cebo para Dean o te matare yo mismo y ahora, que me dices ¿trato echo?”- dijo y Dave asintió, no tenía remedio –“¿sabes cómo se firma un trato?”- el metamórfico creía que firmando un papel –“en nuestro caso, los demonios lo firmamos con un beso, y algunos con incluso más, considerate afortunado de no ser mi tipo”- dijo mientras se acercaba al metamórfico y cogiéndole de la barbilla le besaba, y como siempre añadía una más a su lista de rarezas llevándose una foto como recuerdo –“¿sacaste una fotografía?”- pregunto el metamórfico –“si, eres el primer trotapieles que hace un trato conmigo, entras en mi lista de rarezas”- dijo –“tienes algún cazador en esa lista”- sonrió –“si, te sorprendería saber que la gran mayoría de los cazadores han estado a punto de vender su alma, siempre es lo mismo, primero es solo para atraernos y acabar con un caso y luego, les convencemos, aunque no cualquier cazador hace un trato conmigo, y en realidad su alma no llego al infierno arrastrada por mi pequeño, pero sí que está en mi casita, es buen ama de casa”- sonrió –“¿Quién?”- pregunto curioso el trotapieles –“bueno, sabes mucho de los Winchester gracias a mi subordinado, sabrás quien es Bobby Singer ¿verdad?”- el metamórfico asintió, el demonio le dijo quién era, Crowley busco en su bolsillo y saco la famosa fotografía, que se había molestado en imprimir enseñándosela al metamórfico –“hay que admitir que ese hombre besa de muerte”- dijo.

 

Sam y Dean no tenían ni por dónde empezar a investigar, Dean llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco a ver si llegaba el invitado, pero seguro que si le permitiese a Cas hurgar en su mente, seguro que se enfadaría, Cas y Gabriel decidieron investigar por  su cuenta, cosa que dio resultado, encontraron al metamórfico, pero no pensaba hablar, Gabriel quería matarlo o convertirle en la víctima de una de sus bromitas, pero Castiel que llevaba más tiempo decidió que se le llevarían con ellos y luego le sacarían la verdad de una manera o de otra.

 

Crowley lo esperaba, esperaba que se llevasen a su amiguito y con él, una monedita que si en realidad no te fijas, no sabrías que es, y en este caso un localizador, y bastante potente.

 

El metamórfico estaba atado de pies y manos y sentado en una silla, Castiel y Gabriel decidieron ser quienes le harían hablar, pero por mucho daño que le hicieron, por muchas preguntas que formularon, por muchas amenazas que le dijeron, no sirvió de nada, no contestaba, quizás esperaba que el metamórfico le ayudase, no era así, Gabriel y Castiel salieron de la habitación –“no habla”- dijo Castiel –“no nos sirve de nada”- añadió jugando con el cuchillo que tenía en su mano –“¿le mato?”- pregunto pero Sam negó con la cabeza, tenía un plan mejor.

 

Crowley les tenía localizado y solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno y preparar una emboscada, espero a que salieran del lugar, cosa que hicieron.

 

Decidieron soltarlo y perseguir al metamórfico, a ver si les daba alguna respuesta involuntariamente sin ni si quiera saberlo.

 

Crowley ya había preparado casi cinco círculos de aceite, uno al lado de otro, no lo suficiente cerca para que cuando se encienda uno se enciendo los demás también, y asegurándose de cubrir todo el espacio posible, ahora solo tenía que quitarse de en medio a Sammy y a el arcángel que iba pegado a su culo, y ya tenía un plan.

 

Por una vez los ángeles decidieron ir con ellos en el coche también no tenían un rumbo fijo, decidieron ir hasta la casa del metamórfico de nuevo a las alcantarillas, ya que habían perdido el rastro cuando se metió en una alcantarilla, en el coche Gabriel no dejo de jugar con la radio enfadando a Dean, cosa que hacía reír a Sammy, mientras Castiel miraba sin saber si reírse de Dean o hacer parar a Gabriel, decidió no hacer nada.

 

Dave escucho su teléfono y lo cogió –“¿Crowley?- pregunto –“así es, pensé que ya estarías muerto, necesito que vengas, tengo planes para ti”- dijo el demonio –“no creo que sea buena idea, me soltaron y dudo que no me vigilen”- dijo –“no lo hacen ahora, ahora están en tu escondite, esperándonos”- aclaro –“debemos separar a Sam y a Gabriel de Dean y Castiel, y necesito que te conviertas en Sam y mandes a Dean y su angelito al motel”- dijo –“un mandado mío se ocupara del arcángel y el alcé, te espero en el motel Sammy”-colgó.

 

Se metieron en las alcantarillas, quizás era una pérdida de tiempo pero no tenían otra opción ya que gracias a la maravillosa idea de Gabriel manipular la radio de su querido impala Dean no estuvo atento, ni Sam cuando reía, y haciendo el tonto perdieron su única pista.

 

El metamórfico se dirigió al hotel, donde os chicos estaban alojados temporalmente, hasta acabar este caso, desgraciadamente no era ningún genio forcejeando puertas si no quería romperla así que fue a pedir otra llave, diría que la había dejado dentro, se encendió de la vista de todos y se transformó en Sam para ir a recepción, cuando llego todo fue como la seda, y consiguió la llave, pero cuando estuvo dentro no encontró nada más que papeles, no había ropa que robar, y sabía que Dean no era tonto no se tragaría que era Sam si llevaba la ropa del ultimo tipo en el que se convirtió.

 

Como siempre ocurría tenían que separarse ya que las alcantarillas siempre tenían más de un jodido camino por recorrer.

 

Crowley toco la puerta de la habitación, y un Sam en chándal, que sin duda le venía algo estrecho le abrió –“creo que deberías cambiarte”- sugirió Crowley –“si tuviera con que,  creo que ya pensaron en la posibilidad de que les intentase copiar”- dijo, era obvio que los hermanos ya lo habían pensado –“me voy a por la ropa de Sam, esperame aquí”- dijo Crowley.

 

Llevaban horas caminando en la suciedad, quizás una o dos, pero ya había oscurecido, así que decidió salir de las alcantarillas, se sorprendió al ver que estaba lloviendo de una manera exagerada, no se lo esperaba, el agua de las alcantarillas no había aumentado, aunque tampoco se fijó, decidió refugiarse en el almacén, si el almacén donde el metamórfico había atado al hombre que detuvieron injustamente por asesinar a su mujer, cuando entro vio que en medio había una especie de caravana que parecía como si le hubieran arrancado las ruedas, decidió ir a investigar, no podía estar allí por coincidencia.

 

Gabriel ya sospechaba que no encontrarían nada así que también decidió salir del lugar y buscar a Sam  para traerlo al motel, ya no podían localizarles por culpa de los grabados de sus costillas, Sam y Dean dejaron sus móviles activados para que los ángeles solo tuviesen que mirar la pantalla de sus teléfonos para encontrarles.

 

Sam estaba dentro de esa caravana cuando de repente alguien le golpeo en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente, ese alguien era un subordinado de Crowley que se encargaría de conseguir la ropa de Sam y mantener al humano y al arcángel distraídos, algo que ya estaba haciendo, dejo a Sam atado a la cama y se fue, aun les quedaba aceite con el cual se aseguraron de rodear la caravana.

 

Gabriel se transportó donde Sam, y para que después de entrar en la caravana lo encontrase atado y herido, sin duda estaba inconsciente por un golpe ya que le sangraba un poco la cabeza, se acercó a él y le curo, le desato, pero al momento escucho un portazo, habían cerrado la puerta, Gabriel abrió la puerta, y se encontró a un demonio frente el –“te estas metiendo en un lio”- dijo Gabriel, pero el demonio sonrió, no podía hacerle nada, ya había encendido el fuego.

 

Dean y Cas volvieron al motel, y llamaron a Sam, no contestó a la primera, quizás se le mojo el móvil pensó Dean, aunque sin lugar a dudas estaba preocupado.

 

El teléfono de Sam  sonó en la manos de Dave, que estaba sentado junto al demonio observando a los idiotas, para tener la fama de peligrosos, ahora solo parecían niños lloricas a los ojos de los demonios y el metamórfico –“no puedes salir, Sammy, si intentas salir del circulo o intenta apagarlo, quemare vivo a tu amiguito, ¿entendido?”- dijo el demonio –“ahora, calladitos”- añadió mientras, Dave cogía el teléfono –“sí, estoy bien”- dijo con la voz de Sam, miro a los espectadores y puso el manos libres –“¿dónde estás?”- pregunto Dean –“refugiándome”- no dijo dónde estaba –“¿Por qué Gabriel no te ha traído?”- pregunto Dean –“se fue, nunca me fie de él, no era más que un monstruo estúpido”- dijo Dave, mirando directamente a Gabriel, que parecía entristecerse por momentos.

 

 Sam abrazo a Gabriel por la espalda –“shhhh, yo no diría eso, yo te qui… aprecio”- dijo susurrando en el oído de Gabriel, ya no podía esconder que el arcángel era una nueva debilidad para el –“ibas a decir te quiero”- dijo Gabriel también susurrando, mientras empezaba a sonreír.

 

Les mandaron a callar, mientras seguían hablando por teléfono –“¿Sam, estas bien?”- dijo Dean extrañado –“si”- respondió –“no lo parece, fuiste tú quien  quisiste darle una oportunidad”- dijo Dean –“bueno, me decepciono, además, mejor no hay que preocuparse de él”- respondió Dave –“bueno, la verdad, me gustaba nuestro nuevo compañero, molesto, ruidoso pero era bueno, y sin duda me molesta no poder vengarme por matarme múltiples veces, pero, no le guardo rencor, nos ha salvado el pellejo, bueno él y Cas, montones de veces, y hay que admitir que cuando caza tiene estilo, aunque solo sepamos que les hace por lo que nos cuenta”- dijo Dean –“que hay que hacerle, supongo que los bromistas prefieren gastar bromas, bueno, cuando aclare vuelve”- dijo Dean y Dave colgó.

 

Dean se metió en el baño y se ducho saliendo solo con una toalla atada a su cintura –“Dean”- Dijo Castiel al verle –“hey Cas, ya has vuelto ¿Dónde fuiste?”- pregunto Dean, Castiel levanto una bolsa a su lado –“¿tienes hambre?”- dijo Castiel –“oh, me estas invitando a cenar”- bromeo –“bueno si tú quieres”- se lamio los labios mientras con su mano Libre cogió la cintura de Dean y lo empujo para acercarlo más a él hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas y abrazarle por la espalda –“Cas ¿Qué-que haces?”- tartamudeo –“Dean, me gustas, me gustas mucho”- lo dijo susurrando en la oreja de Dean para después apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, Dean no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, suspiro, se giró lentamente y de lejos pudo olerlo –“Cas ¿estas borracho?”- pregunto –“bueno, creo que sí, pero Dean no miento, no es el alcohol”- quiso aclarar –“¿Cuánto has bebido?”- pregunto –“soy un ángel, no importa”- dijo –“me da igual, cuanto”-  Castiel sonrió, adora cuando Dean se preocupa por el –“prácticamente, una licorería entera”- aclaro –“otra vez, ¿Por qué?”-  dijo acariciando el pelo de Castiel –“dejaste a Gabriel que te abrazara, tu no me dejas, no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, sé que he hecho cosas mal pero, lo siento”- dijo Castiel –“además, eres mío”- añadió –“Cas, no, tu eres demasiado bueno para mí, puedes aspirar a más”-  dijo Dean –“no quiero nada más”- dijo Castiel mientras besaba a Dean.

 

Sam se había metido dentro de la caravana para dormir, y Gabriel que no sabía ni que hacer se fue con Sam –“¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos retendrán?”- pregunto Gabriel –“cuanto quieran, supongo que tiene que ver con Dean y Castiel, así que solo hay dos opciones, la primera Dean y Castiel les vencen y nos rescatan o les cogen y supongo que querían matarnos”- dijo Sam –“o puedes irte y salvarte”- dijo Gabriel –“no, te matarían”-  dijo Sam apartándose un poco y dejándole sitio a Gabriel para tumbarse a su lado y así lo hizo,  acaricio el cabello de Sam y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho –“bueno, esperamos que todo salga bien”- dijo.

 

Dean se levantó de sobre las piernas de Castiel, no es que no quisiese pero mejor ir un poco más lento de lo que el desearía ir –“me vestiré”- dijo yendo al baño de nuevo, cerró la puerta y se vistió, mientras se estaba poniendo los zapatos alguien toco la puerta –“¿Cas?”- pregunto, ya que para Castiel no era ningún problema ir a un sitio, una puerta no le impedía entrar –“no, en realidad”- dijo, de inmediato le reconoció, abrió la puerta de golpe, apuntando con su arma, algo que en realidad le servía de poco –“hola Dean”- saludo sentado al lado de Castiel que estaba rodeado por un circulo de fuego, -“bueno, no esperasteis mi visita, y después de ver lo bien que se lo paso mi compañero quise probar y ahora, creo que ya conoces la pregunto ¿a quién torturo?, ah y que ni se te ocurra intentar apagar mi pequeña fogata si no quieres que la acabe de encender ¿entiendes?”- Dean asintió –“a mí”- Castiel le miro de nuevo de esa manera, decepcionado, y aparentemente enfadado, pero sabía que Dean tenía razón, quizás tenia… ¿piedad? Aunque era Crowley el reí del infierno, quien sabe si sabe ser piadoso.

 

-“tengo un plan”- dijo Sam –“ya era hora”- dijo Gabriel y Sam le empujo.

 

Crowley corto su nombre en los brazos de Dean, le era divertido, quizás no era recomendable tener a un ángel furioso tras él, pero ahora, se divertiría haciéndole ver como torturaba a Dean,  le quito la camisa y con el cuchillo recorrió el dorso de Dean, prácticamente acariciándolo, se detuvo sobre el pectoral derecho y empezó a dibujar signos que ninguno de los dos reconocía, -“te gusta, estoy probando nuevas firmas”- dijo Crowley  -“me gusta firmar mis trabajos, quizás no seas mi mejor obra de arte, pero te firmare”- dijo, Dean no dijo nada ya que se estaba mordiendo su lavo inferior con todas sus fuerzas con tal de no sentir dolor o como mínimo disiparlo un poco, distribuirlo, Crowley vio lo que hacía –“pensaba dejarte vivir”-  dijo mientras cogía el cuchillo  con más fuerza –“pero, no me parece justo, no sé, es muy poco dolor el que estas sufriendo”- dijo y clavo su cuchillo en la pierna de Dean, Dean no pudo contener un gemido de dolor mientras se doblaba intentando alejarse pero Crowley le cogió de la pierna herida y lo arrastro donde estaba inicialmente, sacando su cuchillo –“bueno, te desangraras pronto, tendré que darme prisa”- dijo mientras cogía del pelo de Dean y tirándolo hacia atrás le golpeándole la cabeza para después levantarse y pegarle más de siete patadas en las costillas, se agacho de nuevo, y cogió su brazo y clavo mínimo dos centímetros y medio hurgando en su carne para después cortar sin separar el cuchillo de la piel –“Castiel ¿estas disfrutando?”- pregunto con malicia.

 

Sam empezó a recitar el exorcismo , el demonio empezó a regurgitarse del cuerpo donde se encontraba –“detenle”- pudo decir el demonio que intentaba luchar pero ya casi estaba fuera de ese cuerpo y de vuelta al infierno, el metamórfico se acercó a Sam para hacerle parar pero Sam lo agarro y sacando de su bolsillo las armas que llevaba él le mato y lo dejo en el suelo, cogió su chaqueta que llevaba el metamórfico y golpeando las llamas apago un trozo –“vamos”- dijo y Gabriel le cogió por la cintura y lo trasporto a la habitación donde encontraron a Dean tirado en el suelo demasiado ido, vivo pero luchando por seguir así y a Castiel atrapado.

 

Sam apago el fuego y de inmediato Castiel se puso al lado de Gabriel y empezó a curar a Dean, Gabriel sonrió –“todo tuyo” se apartó y se fue al lado de Sam que había encontrado una nota –“ ha sido Crowley,  quería vengarse por que incumpliste el trato y te quedaste todas las almas del purgatorio”- dijo en voz alta para Castiel –“lo supuse… lo siento”- se disculpó nadie dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio sin saber bien que decir –“no importa”- apenas fue un susurro ronco de Dean, pero hizo sonreír a Castiel.

 

Castiel le cogió del suelo y lo puso sobre la cama –“tienes que dormir para mejorar”- le dijo, Dean se aferró a la gabardina de Castiel con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pero la suficiente para tumbarlo a su lado y apoyarse en él, Gabriel sonrió mientras cogía a Sam de la cintura –“así que, ¿me equivocaba hermanito?”- dijo a Castiel que sabía a qué se refería –“no te equivocabas, pero también se creía demasiado inferior para merecer al otro”- dijo, y Gabriel amplio sus sonrisa –“lo sabía”- admitió Gabe –“te importa si pido otra habitación, es raro ver a mi hermano dormido abrazado a Castiel, aunque era de esperar”- dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.

 

Gabriel le siguió –“te importa, no sé qué paseemos un rato, me gustaría aclarar ese te aprecio”- dijo Gabriel aun agarrado de la cintura de Sam –“no me apetece hablar”- dijo ya que estaba avergonzado, Gabriel no volvió a decir nada hasta que estuvo con Sam en la habitación que recién habían pagado –“Sam,  yo quiero saberlo”- insistió, Sam se sentó sobre la cama y aparto su pelo de la cara y suspiro –“no se”- dijo, Gabriel se sentó sobre las piernas de Sam mirándole a la cara y apartándole el mechón de pelo que continuamente se le caía en la cara –“hey, Sammy tampoco te lo pienses tanto, no es algo que se piense, es algo que se siente”- dijo acariciando la barbilla de Sam mientras se acercaba a besarle, apoyo la mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Sam mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su nuca –“no hace falta que digas nada, tu corazón late tan rápido, te quiero Sammy”- dijo Gabriel mientras volvía a juntas sus labios, Sam apoyo sus manos en las caderas de  Gabriel  y sin separarse tirándolo encima la cama y poniéndose sobre el mientras con sus manos recorría  el cuerpo de Gabriel y le desabrochaba los botones de le camisa despacio, algo que en Sammy no era habitual.

 

Gabriel levanto ligeramente la espalda para sacar la camisa de su cuerpo mientras con sus manos tiraba hacia atrás la camisa de Sam, Sam se quitó la camisa y después se quitó la camiseta ajustada que llevaba bajo la camisa.

 

Dejaron las camisas tiradas a un lado de la cama, en realidad eso no era lo importante, Gabriel acaricio el abdomen de Sam recorriendo con sus dedos todos los músculos bien tonificados que posee Sam mientras Sam le besaba el cuello.

 

Sam levanto la cabeza y mirando a los ojos de Gabriel le beso,  no podía negarlo esos ojos eran para el los más bonitos que había visto jamás, y la piel, dios su piel, tan suave y por extraño que pareciese tan apetitosa, tanto que pensó en la posibilidad de que el jinete del hambre se estuviera alojando en la habitación continua con su anillo de vuelta.

 

Por no hablar de su cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás, Sam estiro su mano y acaricio el cabello de Gabriel, Gabriel sonrió –“no sabía que me veía tan increíble”- dijo sonriendo a Sam –“no leas mi mente, no ahora”- dijo Sam que únicamente pensaba en lo hermoso que era ese arcángel y cuanto le deseaba ahora.

 

-“bien, no lo haré”- dijo sonriendo, chasqueo sus dedos y  de repente estaba sobre la cintura de Sam y Sam bajo el tumbado boca arriba, apoyo una de sus manos en la cintura de Sam y con sus otra  mano cogió las de Sam y las mantuvo atadas al cabezal de la cama con solo un chasquido, bajo su mano y la dejo sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Sam, podía oír sus latidos, rápidos, como si estuviera nerviosos y le encantaba.

 

Sam quería desatarse, no le gustaba estar atado sin poder tocar, acariciar, no le gustaba encontrarse como un postre servido en le mesa para Gabriel, parcialmente le gustaba pero él no fue débil, no tenía nada porque acobardarse ante nadie pero ahora, sin poder defenderse se sentía débil, no es que quisiera defenderse, pero quería poder hacer.

 

Gabriel acaricio el pezón de Sam mirando como Sammy forcejeaba un poco aun pero entrecerrando los ojos y respirando cada vez más rápido, Gabriel volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Sam mientras se agachaba para besar su cuello y su pecho, movió sus caderas para crear ficción coja que hizo gemir a Sam que comenzó a moverse al compás ignorando que no había logrado desatarse mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

 

Gabriel  lamio el pezón de Sam intentando provocarle más, aunque en realidad podía sentir la erección de Sam con cada roce y dudaba si podía provocarle más.

 

Sam  siguió moviéndose disfrutando de la fricción, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, pero Gabriel le hizo parar –“tranquilo”- dijo Gabriel sonriendo, chasqueo los dedos y le desato pero en cambio le sentó apoyado al cabeza quedándose a sus pies, gateo hasta estar justo ante él y mientras le besaba le metió la mano dentro de los pantalones.

 

Sam acaricio la cintura de Gabriel y bajo las manos mientras palpaba por encima del pantalón la erección de Gabriel que trago duro mientras gimió en el oído de Sam, Sam levanto a Gabriel de encima suya y agarrando bien a Gabriel le quito sus pantalones, sin olvidarse de acariciar el culo de camino, Gabriel chasqueo los dedos y se deshizo de los pantalones de Sam que aparecieron junto el resto de la ropa.

 

 Sam dejo caer de nuevo al bromista sobre su caderas, y de inmediato Gabriel comenzó a balanceándose mientras sentía la erección de Sam acariciándole, le volvía loco, se agacho y beso a Sam tan duro como pudo, asegurándose de morder su labio inferior y gimiendo en la boca de Sam mientras Sam metió la mano en sus boxes y acaricio la cabeza de sus pene sensible, Sam cerro el pucho alrededor de la erección de Gabriel y con la otra mano acariciaba su trasero.

 

Gabriel gemía suavemente, embistiendo la mano de Sam, mientras sentía que Sam acariciaba su culo –“mierda, Sam”- se quejó mientras con una de sus manos cogió la cinturilla de los boxes de Sam y paro de embestir mientras le quitaba los boxes y Sam le quitaba los suyos.

 

Al ver la erección de Sam  Gabriel se agacho lamiendo como si fuese un polo, mientras dirigió la mano de Sam a su trasero, levanto la cara, en su cara se podía ver la desesperación, lo quería ya,  -“Sam, por favor”- dijo, Sam abrió sus ojos y lamio sus propios dedos, no quería que parase pero no llegaba así que cogió a Gabriel y lo subió hasta estar cara a cara.

 

Gabriel beso tras la oreja a Sam, causándole un suspiro, Sam dirigió sus dedos al trasero de Gabriel, y con su otra mano separo las nalgas del ángel y acaricio la entrada para meter el primer dedo –“Sam, debo, debo decirte algo”- dijo entre jadeos, ambos estaban jadeando desde hacía ya un buen rato, pero ahora se notaba aún más –“Dime”- dijo mirando con cariño a Gabriel mientras se moría por hacerle gemir –“ nadie me penetro, no yo, no , lo guarde para alguien especial, para ti”- dijo mordiendo el hombro de Sam, que acaricio el cabello de Gabriel con su mano seca, y meso lentamente a Gabriel –“eres increíble”- dijo jadeando mientras comenzó a mover el dedo.

 

Acaricio el interior notando como Gabriel con los ojos cerrado siseaba para sí mismo intentando relajarse –“Gabriel”- dijo Sam preocupándose, pero negó con la cabeza mientras Sam seguía moviendo el dedo, en poco encontró la próstata y al lado los nervios que con sus envestidas contra la próstata le harían enloquecer.

 

Gabriel gimió en voz alta cuando Sam apretó y entero su cabeza en Sam que estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama algo inclinado, Gabriel le empujo sentándole, asegurándose que no sacase el dedo y se arrodilló mordiendo su cuello y dejando su culo en pompa.

 

-“otro”- susurro Gabriel entre un gemido, Sam metió otro y comenzó a moverlo haciendo tijera, Gabriel comenzó a gemir más fuerte bajando las manos hasta apoyarlas a centímetros de la erección de Sam que decidió agarrar y acariciarla, mientras no podía parar de gemir.

 

Sam quiso introducir el tercero pero Gabriel aparto su mano –“te quiero dentro”- aclaro mientras se giraba y despacio se sentaba sobre la erección de Sam introduciendo poco a poco, Sam podía sentir lo estreno que era Gabriel y dudaba que estuviera preparado así que agarro de las caderas a Gabriel y se aseguró de que no fuese demasiado rápido, no quería hacerle daño, aunque sentía  que enloquecería tan despacio, y tan caliente.

 

Beso  el cuello de Gabriel, dejándole una marca roja, Gabriel ya estaba completamente sentado sintiendo una mescla entre dolor y placer, calor y humedad, Lamio sus propios labios por los nervios mientras se levantó un poco y se dejó caer, Sam noto como Gabriel comenzaba moverse y balanceándose, decidió empezar a envestir mientras sentía que las pareces de Gabriel se movían continuamente.

 

Gabriel comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y desesperado al igual que Sam, que decidió tirar hacia delante a Gabriel dejándolo a cuatro patas mientras le embestía casi sin piedad y mordía su piel,  mientras el culo de Gabriel le apretaba.

 

Sam movió su mano hasta la erección de Gabriel y el cerro en un puño masturbándole mientras estaba siendo penetrado mientras Gabriel se volvía cada vez más y más vocal.

Sam ya había perdido el control solo quería llegar, quería sentir lo que sabía que estaba a nada de sentir y embistió más y más fuerte a Gabriel yendo todo lo profundo que podía –“Gabriel, Oh, por favor”- dijo en voz alta siendo lo único que se podía entender ya que solo gemía y gruñía, Gabriel se coordinaba con las embestidas, a punto de llegar, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido.

 

Sam llego llenando el interior de  Gabriel que después de unas embestidas más  llego gimiendo el nombre de Sam y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás intentando besar a Sam, apretando tanto las manos que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

 

Ambos seguían jadeando y se tumbaron uno al lado de otro, Gabriel acaricio el pelo de Sam, que cerró los ojos relajado y se acercó mas a Gabriel, Gabriel sonrió –“te aprecio”- dijo burlándose, Sam le dio un empujoncito pero inmediatamente lo atrajo a él y se apoyó sobre el –“yo también te quiero”- respondió Sam.

 

Al día siguiente, y después de una ducha se reunieron con Castiel y Dean, Dean parecía somnoliento –“¿Qué pasa?”- pregunto Sam inocentemente, Gabriel se rio, había leído su mente –“acaso pensasteis que a solo dos habitaciones de vosotros yo intentaba dormir”- dijo Dean –“espera, ¿Qué escuchaste?”- dijo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos –“ a ti pidiendo más a Gabriel”- respondió Castiel –“haber aprovechado también el tiempo”- dijo Gabriel mirando a Dean que parecía sonrojarse un poco encendiendo su cara –“lo aprovechasteis”- sonrió mientras miraba a Castiel aparentemente orgulloso y le levantaba un pulgar, Sam abrió bastante los ojos, jodida imaginación –“finjamos que esta conversación jamás ha ocurrido”- dijo Sam –“de acuerdo”- añadió y Dean asintió mientras se levantaba dejando un billete en la mesa y se dirigía al coche –“venga, hay más casos que resolver en otros sitios”- dijo, Castiel se fue a su lado y Dean paso una mano bajo la gabardina y rodeo su cintura mientras los otros dos iban tras ellos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si alguien le apetece decir que le pareció que lo diga( la verdad no me acabar de gustar ni a mi) sea para bien o para mal, vivo de los comentarios, creo que lo he dicho en otro fic, pero soy como el monstruo de las galletas solo que con comentarios. Ah y gracias por leerlo.


End file.
